Goonies
by Ovechkin
Summary: The goonies wanted to keep somethng they found in the attic but then Mickey's dad finds out and...


Hayden Bowe

Hayden Bowe

Mrs. Ruesch

Period 7

Goonies

On a cloudy day in June, Mouth, Chunk, and Data went to Mikey's house. They went in the attic and were snooping at all the cool things Mikey's dad had up there. While digging around, they came across a huge chest. There was a huge padlock on the chest but the key was nowhere to be found. All of them looked around quickly but they couldn't find it. So, Mikey's older brother Brand went down to the garage to get a bolt cutter. He went up to the attic and cut the bolt off. When they opened the box there was another box inside. They were all thinking that that was all it was going to be, box after box after box. But when they opened the second box, everyone's mouths dropped in shock. It was a whole bunch of money. When they dumped the money out, it was all in ten-dollar bills. After counting it, the amount totaled 1,000 dollars. The boys were so excited they didn't know what to say. But then they all screamed with joy.

"Oh my god what should we do with it first," Mouth yelled.

"I don't know, but Brand and Mikey, you can't tell your parents," Chunk said with excitement.

Mikey said, "I don't know if we should take it."

"Oh why not Mikey," Brand said.

"Because it was up here with all of dad's stuff," said Mikey.

"Dad probably doesn't even remember that it's up here," said Brand!

Data said, "Let's buy a whole bunch of wood and build a tree fort."

"Oh yeah that's a great idea," everyone said.

Chunk yelled, "Well let's go then."

Everyone went running down the stairs with big loads of cash in their hands. When they got to the hardware store, each of them grabbed a cart and loaded them up with as much wood as they could put in their carts. Approaching the register, the worker asked if they wanted to buy all of the wood and they said yes. He also asked them if they had enough money to buy it all. They all yelled YES. The total came to 500.50. Each of the boys pulled out their money and threw it on the table. Data had a money counter inside of his coat so they used it to count the money. They paid the man and started to walk out and then he asked viciously what they were going to do with all the wood.

"We're going to build a tree house," Data said.

"Oh cool, have fun with that," the man said.

Then they went back to the woods behind Mikey and Data's house and dropped all of the wood off. After dropping the wood off, Chunk suggested to buy some bikes in order to not have to walk everywhere. After getting to the bike store, they went looking around, and all five boys bought a bike. Hopping on their new bikes, the boys pedaled as fast as they could to get back to the woods to start building on the fort.

"Hey guys, how are we going to build this?" said chunk.

"I don't know, how should we Mikey?" said Data.

Brand got a great idea on how to start so he picked up a hammer and started to build. The rest of the boys joined him and when the fort was half way done, the boys decided to take a break for dinner. They all went in to Mikey's house for dinner. Mikey's dad was wondering what they were doing out in the woods and where they got all of the bikes. Mikey said they were building a tree fort and then his dad asked where they got all of the wood. So Mikey's dad wouldn't find out that they took the money from the attic, they all tried to make up stories. But then he asked where the money came from to buy the wood and the bikes. They didn't know what to say and then Mikey's dad said, "You boys didn't use your own money, did you? You took it from the chest up in the attic thinking that I wouldn't find out. But I did and you all are in so much trouble. I am telling every one of your parents. I was supposed to give that money back to the museum."

"Sorry dad," said Brand and Mikey.

The rest of them said, "Yeah we're very sorry."

Mikey and Brands dad said, " I'll make you all a deal." If you finish building the tree fort and allow all of the other neighborhood kids to use it, then I will not make you pay back the money. But, I will still be telling all of your parents what you did."


End file.
